


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: The New Wild West [3]
Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 신서유기 | New Journey To The West (Reality TV), 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Western, Attempt at Humor, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, M/M, Mages, Magic-Users, Modern Western, Texting, Warlocks, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, Witches, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Heechul, Kim Heechul/Min Kyunghoon
Series: The New Wild West [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494344
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**4:20 PM**

**Super Gays**

**QueenOfSM:** hyunnniieee

 **QueenOfSM:** Kyuhyunnnn

 **QueenOfSM** :maknnaaeeee

 **DevilMaknae:** oh for crying out loud hyung

 **QueenOfSM:** Kyuhyunie~

 **DevilMaknae:** what is it hyung?


End file.
